As Sweet As Chocolates
by Eirist
Summary: He may be cold as ice on the outside. But deep down, he is really as sweet as the chocolates he had given her.


Disclaimer: Don't own FoR and all that jazz….

I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

This one's for my college best friend even though she doesn't read ToFuu fics.

* * *

**As Sweet As Chocolates**

* * *

"I heard you were rejected by the apple of your eye."

"The fucking what of my eye?" Kirisawa Fuuko queried incredulously. Did she hear him correctly? Did the silver-haired guy in front of her use the phrase 'apple of the eye'? Nobody uses that phrase anymore or so she believes. Well… nobody except the perfect epitome of an iceberg who's standing before her.

"The fucking apple of your eye." Mikagami Tokiya repeated with irritation evident in his voice and on his face. "I was told."

"And who told you that?"

"Ishijima."

Fuuko's eyes narrowed. "Domon? He's gloating, isn't he?"

"Ecstatically gloating." Mikagami smirked, sitting himself on the chair across Fuuko.

"And why in the world are you with Domon?" The wind child momentarily stopped from what she was doing to give her so-called friend her full attention.

"I just came across him at the quad on my way here. He just got off from his work at the cafe." Mikagami answered. "He told me that you were rejected by quote, unquote; the apple of your eye."

"Domon said that apple of the eye thingy?" Fuuko frowned. That was kind of… disturbing.

"Hn." Mikagami pulled his chair closer to the table where Fuuko was doing some beaded accessories. The table was laden with cases filled with beads of different sizes and color, craft wires, craft chains, et al. "Do you think I would use a phrase as a lame as that?" He scoffed. "Get real."

"For a moment, yes." Fuuko muttered. Without another word, she grabbed a craft plier and went back to what she was doing. "FYI, he didn't reject me, you moron."

"That was exactly what Domon said." Mikagami said curtly, folding his arms across his chest.

Fuuko closed her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "What else did Domon say?"

"That and the fact that he prayed on his knees, seven times a week, for things not to work out between you and Hasegawa Taka." There was a pause. "And he succeeded."

"Some people really bring justice to the saying: Pray hard, it works." The purple-haired girl remarked bitterly. Then she glared at him. "Are you gloating too?"

"Why should I?"

"Who knows?" Was Fuuko's reply, untying the scrunchie that was holding up her shoulder-length hair in a messy ponytail. "Or are you just basking in the idea that I don't have a good taste when it comes to choosing a guy?"

She only got a shrug from the former swordsman. "From what I heard, he prefers… males?" Tokiya inquired a malicious smile ghosting his lips.

There was a full minute of silence before Fuuko groaned out. "I have a weird taste in guys." She buried her head in her hands. "It's so unfair." Came the muffled complaint.

The silver-haired guy snorted, obviously not caring about her predicament. "You absolutely have no taste in guys." He corrected. "Of all the males to choose from, you just had to set your eyes on someone whose interest is limited to people from the same sex category as he is."

Fuuko snorted. "How was I to know? He's pretty good at hiding it!" She grabbed the case where the different colored beads were kept and proceeded to choose from them. "All this time, pining for that guy, thinking of ways on how I'll get closer to him..." She inhaled sharply. "I haven't even started my plans yet and I just had to find out that he likes YOU much better than me! Damn it!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "So technically, he didn't reject me."

"Can't blame him then," Mikagami drawled a hint of amusement evident in his eyes. "He has a good taste. Unlike some monkey I know."

The former wind master threw her scrunchie at him. "Are you here to make me feel better? Because if you are, then you totally suck at it."

"Hnn…"

"Oh go away Mikagami!" Fuuko gritted out as she began creating a beaded bracelet. "Be thankful that there's a table between us or I'll bash your head in!" She threatened.

Mikagami ignored the threat. "Why not settle for Domon?"

Fuuko stared at him wide-eyed. "Excuse me?" She choked out.

"Domon. Didn't you date him back in high school?"

"It was only for a short time Mi-chan." Fuuko shook her head. "Things didn't work out for the two of us. We're better off as friends." She explained. _Or better yet, things didn't work out for me. _She thought. "Besides, what's Domon got to do with this?

"The mere fact that he's your long-time admirer." Mikagami pointed out superciliously. "As you can see, he has proven that he's loyal to you. So why chase another guy when you can have Domon all to yourself?" Again that sadistic, small smile. "And I'm definitely sure Domon will be all too willing to be your boyfriend."

Fuuko covered her face with her hands. "I'm starting to think that you have this hidden grudge on me Mikagami."

"Probably." Mikagami agreed. He reached out for a box containing one of the accessories that Fuuko had finished. "These are quite well-made." He commented, studying the elegant-looking drop earrings. "I still can't believe you are capable of crafting exquisite things like this, monkey."

Making handcrafted beaded accessories/jewelries are Fuuko and Sakoshita Yanagi's small business. At first it was more of a hobby, a way for the two of them to do their 'girl-bonding' as they call it. In a span of 2 months, they had crafted enough beaded jewelries to accessorize half the population of Tokyo University that Recca proposed that the two girls should try selling them for a profit. The sea monkey even suggested that they should try advertising and selling it on the internet since it's much practical and it would save them the cost of renting a place where they can sell their stuffs, much to the astonishment of everyone.

That was 2 years ago; back when they were in their freshman year at Tokyo University (sophomore year for Tokiya). It was quite a surprise to find out that Fuuko managed to get in. With Yanagi, it's a given fact. But when he found out that Recca was accepted, he can't help but contemplate whether or not the university's standard dropped down. Heck, he even considered transferring to another university. Good thing Domon decided to enroll in a less prestigious institution (a little near their university so that Fuuko would be under his watchful eyes). If the gorilla was accepted too, Mikagami would probably kill himself due to depression.

As of now the small business of the two girls are successful. Recca, Domon and even him, helps them from time to time.

Sapphire-colored eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Thank you very much, you asshole!" Fuuko muttered through clenched teeth.

"Is that the way to talk to a potential customer?" Tokiya queried in a deadpanned manner. He continued observing the lilac and light sapphire-colored earrings, tilting it from left to right.

A Cheshire cat-like grin formed on Fuuko's lips. "Are you going to buy that?" She reached out for the box of an azure-colored drop earrings. "Maybe you should try this one. This looks much better on you than the one you're holding." She suggested.

Tokiya pinned her with his iciest glare. "It's not for me you idiot." Regardless, he took the other earrings from Fuuko. "It's for… someone… special." He murmured the last word softly that the ex-wind wielder had to strain her ears to hear what he said.

Someone special? Fuuko's eyebrows shot up sky-high. Since when did Mikagami have 'someone special'? Not even Sakoshita Yanagi came close to that description. And we are talking about the ultimate look-alike of Mikagami's sister. Then who the hell was that someone special?

She felt a painful squeeze in her heart.

"What's your favorite here Kirisawa?" Mikagami asked suddenly, eyes roving at all the finished items which were nestled in their own respective and open boxes. "You do have one, right?"

Fuuko could only stare at him.

His ice blue orbs met hers. "I just asked you a question, monkey."

Monkey. Another painful squeeze.

She will always be the monkey to him, right? Without saying another word, she reached for a mauve-colored box. "It's this one." The box contained a simple and exquisite silver necklace, adorned by a lone snowflake-shaped pendant with ice blue-colored crystals on its surface.

Tokiya held up the necklace and studied it, face devoid of any emotion. "You have good taste when it comes to accessories Kirisawa." He gave her a look that took all of her willpower to stop herself from banging his head on the wall. "Too bad I can't say the same when it comes to choosing a prospective boyfriend." He handed the necklace back to her. "This would be perfect. I'll buy this one. You're selling it right?"

"I wouldn't show it to you if it's not for sale, fridge boy!" Fuuko replied bitingly. That necklace was her favorite out of all the accessories she and Yanagi had made. It was because the pendant reminded her of… Mikagami himself. An epitome of perfection; beautiful and delicate to look at, but totally unreachable and untouchable.

"How should I know? It's your personal favorite." Mikagami grunted. "You may be unwilling to sell it."

She just shrugged her shoulders and responded in an unflappable tone. "Business is business. I made this one so we can sell it." She reasoned out, placing the necklace back into its box and tying a ribbon around it.

"It's very creative Kirisawa. You've outdone yourself." Mikagami remarked quietly.

"My creative juices flow more freely when I'm irked. That's why I decided to pour my energy into making some new accessories to sell." Fuuko elucidated. She can't help but wonder who the lucky girl is. She badly needs to attend an anger management class or therapy or whatever after this. She might not be able to control herself from choking the life out of Mikagami's 'someone special' if she sees her adorned with that necklace.

"I see." Mikagami observed as he handed her the payment. "You'll probably hold an unending grudge on him for that."

"It's more of a wounded ego really. To think that I wasn't able to see through him. I should have known he was gay the moment I took him to see the pieces that Yan-chan and I made. He literally fussed over it." Fuuko grimaced. "I am not going to give him a discount when he buys from us."

"A wounded ego, huh?"

Fuuko rolled her dark blue orbs. "Ok. A wounded heart too… but just a bit." Compared to what she just found out about Mikagami and his 'someone special', the issue about Hasegawa Taka being a gay is almost insignificant.

It was kind of confusing, right? She's interested in two guys all at once.

But there's a really big difference there.

Like was to Hasegawa Taka.

While love was to Mikagami Tokiya.

The real reason, why things didn't work out between her and Domon…

… was none other than the ex-Hyoumonken master himself.

Yes. She positively, affirmatively feels something for her ex-comrade, Hokage's iceman, the intelligent and hunky Mikagami Tokiya. At first she thought that it was just a silly high-school girl crush (not to mention that she was actually in high-school at that time) and that she'll get over it as time pass by.

She should have known that she sucks at making predictions.

That time she was already dating Domon for about 4 months but then she decided to put an end to it. Domon, despite the way he acts and the way he looks, is a great guy. She has nothing to say about the earth master who had shown his unbending loyalty and devotion to her numerous times before, even up until now.

She stopped dating Domon because she was being unfair to him. They're dating but all she could think of was that blasted iceberg. It's so inappropriate.

Besides, in was partly Domon's fault. If he hadn't made Mikagami's apartment his hide-out during their high-school days, either when he's being the lazy student that he is or when he just simply wants to hide from her in plain fear of facing her wrath, she would not even step one dainty foot of hers in Frosty the Snowman's apartment.

In an attempt to catch Domon and beat him to pulp, she started hanging-out at Mikagami's apartment. Because of that she started knowing more about their ice-covered (figuratively-speaking) friend.

This eventually led her to fall for him. Hard.

She just contented herself with the fact that Tokiya considers her as one of his closest friends (not that he have many). She could live with that. She's not hoping that a miracle will take place and Mikagami would find himself falling in love with her. That was just plain stupid. Besides, in real life, some dreams don't come true.

When she met Hasegawa Taka back in her sophomore year at Tokyo University she thought he was the perfect guy-- the perfect guy to divert her attention to; seeing that her unrequited love for the ex-Ensui wielder would remain perpetually unrequited. Hasegawa is a nicer, warmer and approachable version of Mikagami. Everything seemed perfect. She was finally getting Tokiya out of her head.

Then she just had to found out, along with the rest of Tokyo University's student body, that Hasegawa Taka is a gay.

And that he is also a Mikagami Tokiya fan.

Perfect. Just fuckingly perfect.

So that's why she is moping in the studio apartment that she and Yanagi shared.

She mentally made a face and her eyes settled on the good-looking guy in front of her. Seeing him eyeing the necklace she had made, worked so hard for, labored over… ok, she's exaggerating, with the thought of giving it as a gift to that fucking, anonymous someone special of his…

Bull shit!

It makes her want to commit murder. A bloody one at that.

The nerve of this guy to ask her what her personal favorite accessory is, only to have him buy it as a gift for that someone special. He is such a sadist.

They say that when you lose someone, it will definitely be replaced by someone better.

In her case, she just lost both. And it's not even 6 pm.

Oh joy!

She let out a defeated sigh inwardly. Handing the box to Mikagami she said, "The necklace is called Winter's Delight. I hope your 'someone special' would like it."

"Winter's Delight?" Mikagami repeated in a questioning tone.

"Yup. We name them." Fuuko explained. "Have you forgotten about it?"

Tokiya ignored the question. "How… appropriate." The former Ensui wielder gave a small smile. "If it's not too much to ask, can I borrow a pen and a paper? I just want to write a note for her." He requested, minus the usual smugness in his tone.

HER. The dreaded word.

Fuuko gave him a post-it notepad. "Will this do?" She queried. She searched for a pen in the cluttered mess on the table. "Here." She handed it to Mikagami.

Tokiya thanked her. She stood up and walked towards the fridge.

At times like this when a girl's heart is broken, food is her best friend.

Eating never fails to lift her downed spirits up, even if it's just an inch. It was a weird way of coping up and nursing a broken heart-slash-ego.

Maybe she should just settle with Domon just like Mi-chan suggested.

Oh God! She just wants to break down and cry. What in the world did she do to deserve this kind of torture?

She peeked inside the fridge. No food. Grrrr!

Maybe she should call Yanagi up. So that she can bawl on the ex-healer's shoulders all her frustrations and heart aches. Or she can just coax the chestnut-haired girl to buy her something before she gets back from her date with Recca, an ice cream perhaps or Cadbury chocolates. Definitely chocolates. Even a chocolate spread will do. She just needs something to stimulate her.

She turned towards the table to get her mobile phone so that she can call Yanagi (and disturb her date with Recca, she knows how it pisses the ex-flame master off) and saw Mikagami standing, poised to leave.

He cleared his throat. "I actually first heard about Hasegawa from Yanagi-san and Recca. After that, I decided to come here to see how you are faring. I know how much you like him." He was not looking at her while he was speaking. How rude.

"Well, I'm faring pretty well." Fuuko boasted. "See? No tears or bawling or whatever synonymous to it."

He nodded, acknowledging what she had said. "Glad to hear it." He pulled his hand from the pocket of his linen pants. He placed something on the table. "For you."

Fuuko's eyes widened at the three round chocolates wrapped in gold foil. Well beggars can't be choosers right? She wanted chocolates; she got not only one chocolate but three. Even though those three little chocolates are not enough to satisfy her stomach, who was she to complain?

"Arigatou Mi-chan!" She exclaimed, grabbing one and unwrapping it. "Uhm, is this from one of your perpetually-hooked-on-you fan girls?"

He was a little hesitant. "Hai."

"How thoughtful. Giving me something that your fan girl has given you." Fuuko commented with a shake of her head. "How very Mikagami Tokiya."

"It's the thought that counts." Mikagami muttered. "Besides, I don't like chocolates and you know that. I decided to give them to someone who needs it more than I do."

"U-hum."

"I would have given you the whole package," Mikagami began. "But Recca saw it first. I just managed to save three of them." He explained.

That glutton! She will definitely interrupt his date with Yanagi. "Regardless of where this came from, arigatou Mi-chan." Fuuko spoke softly. She reached out and squeezed his hand.

He doesn't need to reciprocate her feelings for him. Just the act of doing something to lift her spirits up was enough to confirm that somehow, he cares for her. Even if it's purely platonic.

She popped the chocolate in her mouth. Delicious.

Mikagami was looking at her intently. "Your lips should taste sweet." He remarked in a nonchalant way that was so him. All of a sudden he was standing in front of her, tilting her chin.

Everything else ceased to exist the moment his lips connected with hers. All thoughts were dissolved into minute pieces of forgotten notions.

She revelled in the delicious sensation that his lips are giving her. It was much better than the chocolate that she had eaten--much sweeter.

An eternal moment later, he pulled away, leaving her in a trance-like state. "Ja mata ne, Fuuko." He said with an arrogant smirk. In a flash he was out of the door without another word.

Fuuko blinked. What was that? She shook her head as if trying to expel an unwanted enchantment. Did Mikagami really kiss her?

She turned away from the table to get some water when something caught her eye. It was the box of the necklace that he had bought. He must have forgotten it since he did left rather hurriedly (he probably realized that he was actually kissing a primate and went somewhere to throw up). She reached out for the mauve box and saw the note that he had written.

Her heart started beating twice its normal rate. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She was having difficulty in breathing.

_-- For the one who melted my heart. I love you Fuuko._

She just realized some things.

That miracle does happen.

That some dreams do come true.

And that when you lose someone, it will definitely be replaced by someone BETTER.

She glanced at the note again.

He may be cold as ice on the outside. But deep down, he is really as sweet as the chocolates he had given her.

* * *

_-The End-_

* * *

This story is weird and crazy.

I don't know if there's any other educational institution near Tokyo University. I just made that up.

Winter's Delight is a lame name. I know. It's like a name for ice cream. But then again, I have my reasons.

This fiction doesn't mean to offend anyone (I'm pertaining to the third sex comments). If I have offended someone in anyway feel free to PM me ok? And I haven't forgotten to thank all those who reviewed my other stories. Thank you so much. Your efforts are very much appreciated. Don't forget to read and review… please.


End file.
